


Library

by thesockmonster



Series: Cradle Of Hope [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's favorite room is the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

The library is Luhan’s favorite room in the house. The ambiance is always so peaceful, so calm with the subdued shades of the walls and the faded colors of the preserved books. Not many people come in here - not many people can read. Luhan couldn’t before he’d come to live here, but after many months of tutoring, Luhan can pore over books all day. It fills his mind with such ideas and fantastical places that sometimes he doesn’t wish to come back to reality.

Luhan’s most treasured place to read in the library is draped over the settee in the center of the room. Burnt umber cushions of velvet glide soft over his skin, Luhan’s breath caught in his throat as his flimsy robe pools to his sides and the book in his hand drops to the floor. When he looks down between his legs, he meets Jongdae’s burning gaze. The matching pillow beneath his head keeps him from laying flat, along with the other pillow that Jongdae has wedged under Luhan’s lower back.

Jongdae is hungry.

His palms skim up the insides of Luhan’s bare thighs, kneading and insistent. Luhan lets out a hitched breath, a moan stuck in his throat and ready to bubble to the surface when Jongdae dips to drag the points of his fangs along the sensitive skin. It’s not the first time Jongdae has shown his preference to feed from Luhan’s thighs and it’s not likely to be the last. There are phantom sensations already taking him over and Luhan can only hold tight to Jongdae’s hair when he feels the first prick of his teeth.

Luhan’s mind grows foggy, his thoughts muddled and senses dulled save for the pleasurable pain that radiates from Jongdae’s bite. He can feel the blood coursing out of him, can feel how it seems as if a part of Jongdae is slipping into him at the same time. Their connection takes hold quickly, Luhan drowning in his desire to have Jongdae with him always. His pulse thunders in his ears and Luhan lets out a low moan of Jongdae’s name.

The vibrations from Jongdae humming course through Luhan to settle inside his chest. Colors burst along the backs of his eyelids and his spine bows off the settee, toes curling as Luhan drowns. He drowns in the promises that Jongdae whispers against his skin and burns from the inside as their connection strengthens. All too soon, Jongdae pulls away, the wounds on Luhan’s thigh closed and the blood cleaned from his skin.

Jongdae’s lips are red when Luhan opens his eyes, staring up at the vampire he loves. “Sleep,” Jongdae says softly. “I’ll be right here.”


End file.
